These types of disks are abbreviated as CD, MD and FD and after using the disks by listening to musics or applying to business procedures, the disks are stored in place. Upon storing the disks, the disks are put into box-like drawers or book shelves in such a manner that the disks tightly overlap laterally each other. On each of the disks, a label is put to represent a title of recorded content for the purpose of convenience when reusing them.
However, in cases where the disks are put into the box-like drawers or the book shelves, the disks tightly overlap each other so that it becomes difficult to visually recognize the title labelled on the disks. For this reason, it is necessary to repeatedly take the disks and return them until the desired disk is found upon reusing the disks.
The present invention has been made with the above drawbacks in mind, and has its object to provide a disk stand device and a disk storage device in which titles labelled on disks are visually recognized easily to enable users to take the desired disk quickly so as to readily put into practical use.